<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a little bit of coffee by Olol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200620">just a little bit of coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol'>Olol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#drabble #residentSakura, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura judging a cup a coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a little bit of coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Random drabble that popped into my head when deciding if i wanted my coffee black or not. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura strolls down the hallway to the lounge. She is 4 hours away from freedom from her shift, 20 hours into her 24 hour shift. There is a slight peep to her step as the lounge has the elixir of life: Coffee. </p><p>It is currently 2am. She was woken up after 2 hours of sleep for a trauma that will be hitting the doors shortly. The intern has already been sent to make sure everything is in order in the ED room. </p><p>As she walks into the lounge it is a ghost town, not even the TVs are on. As she walks to the coffee maker she starts to smell the aroma. ‘Someone must have recently made a cup.’ Her thoughts are proven correct when she notices the disposable cup on the counter. Whoever made it left it. Looking to the cup it looks more like creamer than coffee. ‘Is someone drinking straight creamer?’ Looking at the coffee pot she pours some into her cup. Shocked to notice that it is see-through. ‘Who the hell made this!’ Grumbling to herself she starts to make another pot of coffee, filling the liner up more than halfway. </p><p>As she waits for the pot to brew she pulls out her phone, adrenaline starting to course through her veins. Since Sakura was currently the resident rotating with trauma she will be running the case, 2 more months till she is done with residency. Then starts her trauma fellowship with Dr. Tsunade Senju. She starts going through her check list when she realizes the coffee is done. </p><p>As she is pouring the near black liquid into her cup she hears a door open and close. Soon there is a person grabbing the cup of creamer with a smidgen of coffee in it. Looking over she noticed a man about a head taller than her with long black hair, pulled into a low ponytail. From the side profile she notices the lines on his face. He is wearing scrubs as well. </p><p>Soon he turns to her and the first thing that jumps out to her is his near onyx eyes. “ looks like I’m not the only unfortunate soul awake right now.” Sakura does a grunt in agreement. Without thinking she says “ how the hell do you drink that?” </p><p>Dread overcomes her. ‘Oh shit’ Before she can say another word, her pager goes off and she hears the announcement over head. Next thing the person next to her sees is her taking off to the ED. </p><p>‘What a strange woman’ Itachi thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>